Only The Moon is Watching
by The Black Biker
Summary: They are considered monsters, but they dream of peace. Shizuo and Celty come together to love at a secret place, where there are none to judge them. One-shot, Shizuo/Celty


When they ride off this time, it's to a secluded place, one that isn't common on the streets of Ikebukuro. It's a place she's been before, but not one she's ever shown to anyone else. She knows one other person who loves peace as much as she does, and she doesn't want to keep such a place a secret, not from him.  
So she's brought him along, and together they reach the outskirts of the city- of Tokyo. They've ridden far enough, out into an empty field, covered with nothing but tall green grass, still wet with dew from the morning rain.

They silently dismount her bike, and it whinnies softly, a brief 'goodbye' of sorts. The woman pets the motorcycle's seat gently before she treads after her companion, following in his shadow cast by the brightness of the overhead moon. It's full and beautiful tonight, luring even Shizuo to stop and stare at its brilliance.  
Celty is behind him now, and she grasps his hand, squeezing.

"Here?"

The dullahan gives a nod of her helmet, and together they take a seat in the meadow. Shizuo runs his free hand through the pasture, letting the blades of grass tickle his fingers. He squared his shoulders before stealing a sideways glance at Celty, who'd removed her helmet and was basking in the moonlight. She too was beautiful. Dazzling like the moon, her body seemed to glisten like the tiny water droplets on the plain, and Shizuo smiled, almost sadly, to himself.

Celty grips his hand a bit tighter, but it's still tender to Shizuo, and for once, he knows what she's thinking.

_'Just relax. It's okay…'_

She releases him to crawl closer- clad in her pitch black catsuit, she's akin to a panther, but she's not going to devour him. He isn't her prey, after all, but her special friend.  
Celty reaches out to brush his cheek with the back of her hand in a loving gesture of acceptance.

It was funny, how quickly she'd taken to their secret meetings. Their first time was frantic and awkward, but it didn't stop there, it'd felt too good for that. Now whenever Shizuo needed to cool down they would meet, and they would love and comfort each other in the dark of the night. No one else knew- it was no one but them, them and the moon. Only the moon was watching.

Celty unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants, her shadows free him from his boxers and she strokes and caresses him softly, sensually- he's half hard already, but she knows just how to make him pant, and he's fully erect within seconds. He throws his head back in pleasure at her agonizingly slow pace, and Celty can feel herself growing wet, especially when he growls her name.

These sexual escapades were dangerous for them, if not for their own relationships. Shizuo was not romantically involved at the moment, but he didn't know how much more of this he could take- he only knew how much he _wanted_Celty, body, mind, and soul…he wanted all of her, her _love_. Celty struggled to keep Shinra aloof and unquestioning, but she too could not continue on this way forever. She feared the day when she and Shizuo came to an end.

But tonight, their passion burned at full force, and Celty lets her shadowy suit melt away in the soft breeze, dispersing in the wind. She shivers from the chill, and desperate for his warmth, she straddles Shizuo. He presses into her- he's just as eager to feel the rush that their union brings.

When they're like this, Shizuo can only gauge how Celty's feeling by studying the smoke that seeps from her neck. It isn't difficult, he was used to it now- he knows that his solid, throbbing length is uncomfortable for her at first, and he gives her a minute or two to adjust to his girth. It isn't long however until she's thrusting down onto him, riding him, her breasts bouncing under the light of the moon. He grunts and groans and moans but he doesn't stop thrusting into her sex, she's so wet that her entrance is weeping, and he slides in and out of her with ease, despite her tightness and his own size.

She begins to squirm as the pleasure builds, and Shizuo is akin to the animal this time- he's wild as he plunges inside of her, engulfed by her heat. He loses himself, and it feels so, _so_ good. His fingers are buried into the skin of her hips, leaving bruises, but Celty doesn't care, she can feel herself growing closer and closer to her own climax. He buries himself to the hilt before pulling halfway out, does this again and again until Celty feels as good as Shizuo does.

It only gets better as the seconds tick by, and Celty's entire body begins to tremble- she's close. Shizuo can sense it too, and he drives into her harder, faster, with more force and desire, because he loves her and he isn't sure if she feels the same way, but right now it doesn't matter. The moon is the only one watching them, and they both know that the moon won't tell a soul.

Her walls clamp down on him and he bites his bottom lip so hard it draws blood as orgasm washes over Celty like a massive tsunami- her senses are clouded by the burning-hot whiteness, and Shizuo plunges one last time, impossibly deep into her, where he finally releases. He's blinded by his own climax, and together they ride out the pleasurable waves, her pulsating sex milking him until he can't cum anymore.

Underneath the watchfulness of the moon, he manages to catch Celty as she collapses on top of him, exhausted.  
Her smoke pours calmly from her neck, and Shizuo struggles to catch his own breath. He embraces her as gently as he can, not wanting to let her go- but he doesn't have to. Not now.

For the time-being, they were shameless. Only the moon is watching as he kisses her neck and collarbone gently, lying together in their mingling sweat.

No one but the moon.


End file.
